battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
P90
The FN P90 is a Personal Defence Weapon made by FN Herstal, a Belgian military small arms producer. Introduced in 1990, it was sold in Saudi Arabia. Soon after the weapon bacame popular with defense forces in over 40 countries, such as the United States Sercet Service. The PS90 is a version gun available for civilian purchase and use. Battlefield 2 The P90 is the Tier Two unlock for the Anti-Tank Kit in Battlefield 2. The same weapon is also available to the EU Anti-Tank class in Euro Force. Although it was underwhelming when first introduced, a later patch greatly increased the rate of fire. It has slightly greater stopping power than the other SMGs thanks to the 5.7x 28mm cartridge it uses. It has 50 round magazine, which is slightly more than the MEC's PP-19. It is recommended to replace your current primary weapon with the P90, as it has more power and a faster rate or fire than the standard submachine guns. The American MP5 and Chinese Type 85 SMGs should be replaced immediately, while the MEC PP-19 can be kept, as it has a similar magazine capacity, fire rate, and power compared to the P90. P90 BF2.jpg|The P90 in Battlefield 2 P90 IS BF2.jpg|The P90's red dot Battlefield Play4Free FN P90 In Battlefield Play4Free, the FN P90 is a purchasable submachine gun in the in-game store for the Engineer kit. It features a longer range than the MP7 and a 50-round magazine but at the cost of slightly reduced damage and slightly less accuracy over the MP7. Its 50-round magazine makes the weapon a life-saver in close quarters where the weapon really shines. Having more rounds than most weapons at better accuracy allows a user to spray bullets and still hit their target at close range. Despite having a longer range than the MP7, the weapon's more pronounced recoil and slightly less accuracy, as well as intrusive iron sights make it better for close range engagements. Long range kills are not completely out of the question, however, as the player will need to use short bursts to control where their shots hit. BFP4F FN P90 Stats.png|Stats Performance BFP4F FN P90.png|The FN P90 in Battlefield Play4Free. BFP4F FN P90 Sights.png|The FN P90's ironsights Veteran's FN P90 The Veteran's FN P90 is an improved version of the standard P90, having higher damage output and 10 more rounds per magazine - further improving its close-range potential, but also a greater cost of 1500 Credits per day or up to 560 for unlimited use. The weapon itself has a very rugged and worn appearance, showing heavy use. It also features an etched face with large teeth on the back of the iron sights. BFP4F Veteran's FN P90 Stats.png|Stats Performance Elite's FN P90 The Elite's FN P90 outputs even more damage than the Veteran version and come with an extra magazine, but it costs a whopping 3000 Credits per day or up to 790 for unlimited use. Its further increased damage and extra magazine make the Elite's FN P90 a formidable weapon in close ranges, outperforming lower-tier shotguns like the 870 Combat, SPAS-12, and even the USAS-12. Like all Elite weapons, it has a very clean appearance and a tan paint scheme on much of its frame. BFP4F Elite's FN P90 Stats.png|Stats Performance Battlefield 3 In Battlefield 3, the P90 is a confirmed weapon. Not much else is known at this time. It is unlocked at rank 40 and is an All kit weapon and has 51 rounds in one magazine. The P90 has a high rate of fire and moderate recoil, It also shares similar iron sights to the PDW-R and the Mk11 Mod 0. The P90 in-game description is: ''Developed in Belgium as a Personal Defense Weapon for vehicle crews, Special Forces and Counter-Terrorist groups the P90 is a compact and capable weapon system. The three forward rails allow an operator to mount a wide variety accessories and the 5.7x28mm special armor piercing ammunition is fired at nearly rifle velocity. Standard with a 50 round magazine the P90 is capable as an offensive CQB weapon for highly mobile personnel. ''While the P90 draws advantage of a high magazine capacity, a rate of fire of 900 RPM, and a low hipfire spread, the damage of each individual bullet is low compared to other weapons. External links *P90 on Wikipedia *P90 on Modern Firearms References Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2 Category:Unlockable weapons in Battlefield 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Submachine Guns Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3